Round balers are used to turn agricultural harvested crops into bales. Such round balers comprise a baling chamber and corresponding pressing devices. Upon completion of a bale, in conventional round balers a rear door swivels upward to eject the bale.
In order to achieve that the bale reaches the door from the swivel area so that the door can be closed again as quickly as possible, so-called discharge devices are known, which move the bale away from the pivot area of the door. It has been suggested (DE 43 15 374 C) to equip such a discharge device with a hold-back device, which prevents the bale from rolling too far away from the round baler, for example, down a hill. These devices are additional elements, which increase the weight of the round baler and make its manufacture more complex and expensive.
Other designs of round balers have been suggested (EP 1 308 078 A), comprising a carrier that fastens elements, which support the belt-shaped pressing device in the lower region of the baling chamber of the round baler. The carrier can pivot between said bale-forming position and a bale ejection position, in which it is swiveled backward and upward and releases an opening on the rear of the baling press. On such round balers, movable elements, for example the pressing devices, can be found in the rear area during operation. From an occupational safety aspect these round balers are therefore questionable.
The subsequently published document DE 102 50 425 A suggests to install a rear guard in form of a shield or similar mobile fittings on such a round baler.
The problem on which the invention is based is to provide a round baler, which does not exhibit the above-described disadvantages or to a lesser degree.